


If noiz was the main character and made too many bad choices on his supernatural route. (sorry!)

by Shabranigdo



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bad Ending, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Breaking and Entering, Brooding, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kitsune, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sirens, Supernatural Elements, Universe Alteration, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabranigdo/pseuds/Shabranigdo
Summary: /// For Avi-Chan! Prompt: supernatural! /// This is essentially my alterations on the dramatical universe story where Noiz is the main character and some of the Drammatical Murder cast are supernatural beings. When things get wierd for Noiz, specifically when the wierd starts happening to him, he doesnt react the best and has alot of stress but winds up not that bad in the end! Wrote kind of like it was a actual in game bad end sort of thing!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im attempting to put chapter notes at the begining of each chapter with like warnings per chapter but like the list of warnings and tags is also on the fic itself. AAAAAAAAAAAAA, sorry, ^.^' let me know if i missed one! Will gladly update tags. If a better tittle can be suggested I'd also take that too and credit you in the notes. :V I didnt work with a tittle on mind D: Anyways, enough of my rambling enjoy! let me know if it appears something got cut off in posting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter warnings:  Virus/trip are stalking noiz, Vampire kink, blood kink? maybe.

They had been watching him; From the very moment he had gotten too close to their friend Aoba, they were following his every move. It didn't take long to figure out who he was, "Noiz" Team leader of "Rough Rabbit" in Rhyme, information brokers. Of course neither Virus nor Trip believed that to be more than just what Noiz called himself, being unable to ascertain his legal name. They knew surprisingly little about Noiz despite him garnering their attention. 

Virus stretched out slowly as he laid on top of Trip's lap, and held the tablet had high above his head. 

Trip looked down at him with a soft frown. "Don't drop it," he told him knowing about how the other would react should the tablet descend on his face. 

 

Virus responded with a soft huff as he continued paying most of his attention to the tablet. Trip's hand ran tender through his hair petting him. Virus smiled and tore his eyes away from the screen. "I'm not welter". Trip just grunted but didn't cease.

On the screen, over Virus, there was a video feed. Noiz was breaking into Aoba's place. "Looks like Aoba left the lock undone again." hummed virus his tone a degree of disappointment. Aoba often forgot the lock when he left in the mornings. 

"That so? You're watching him?" Trip asked, "It's a bit late for Aoba to not already be at work." he then stated as an addendum. 

"Nope!" Virus looked up to Trip, "Actually, I'm watching Noiz. He's letting himself into Aoba's place. I wonder what he's going to do..." Virus trailed off, they could only observe them remotely when either of them was in view of a street camera. Obviously, that wasn't possible when they were inside Aoba's house. 

It had been a while since either Virus or Trip had been by Aoba's and Virus couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the punk ass blonde. 

"Probably got tired of pizza and calzones." Trip mused. 

"I want Tae's cooking too, but I doubt that." He replied looking back to the feed only to see what he already expected to see: Noiz was inside the house and unable to be further observed.

"Yeah, those meals that Aoba brought from home really were good. " Trip agreed while reminiscing and watched as virus went to shift again, lost grip of the tablet, and quickly scrambled to catch it. He almost hit himself in the face with it. 

There was a quiet moment between the two of them, and Trip had even stopped petting him. A smirk stretched across his lips. Virus returned a scowl. "I didn't drop it."

"No not fully." agreed Trip, his hand resumed. "So what will we do now?" He asked Virus as he put aside the screen. "Today's been slow, expected on our day off, though you're not usually one to hang around inside." 

Virus shook his head. " I haven't decided what I want to do yet." he frowned, "We can't take Sei out to play with us because he's always with our old man, but we go clubbing all the time. " he complained, "I want to do something thrilling Trip." 

"That's going to be difficult." Trip agreed. His hand that was petting virus trailed from his hair down to cheek, caressing it before slipping down then under to tilt up his chin, "But I'm sure we will find something. We always do".

The two locked eyes. Virus was still for all of a second before hopping up and getting properly seated, knees straddling Trip's lap as he leaned in and bit his lower lip with his fangs, making him bleed. "We do".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter warnings:  Psychological elements, Violence, flashbacks, partial sly breakthrough, follows main story with some variations

He wasn't quite sure what he expected, at first glance the room was cluttered with old tech, which was fitting for someone working at a junk shop. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if part of why the owner kept Aoba was that he also purchased goods with his paycheck, however that made the question of how he's lost to Aoba not once or twice, but multiple times even harder to understand.

He took a seat on the floor after pushing a few boxes aside and powered on some of the machinery. Boot menus, load screens, still nothing out of the ordinary; He had to dig deeper. 

He searched around until he found the right machine which had Aoba's Allmate programming, then past a few menu screens, some safety pop-ups, confirmations, he finally was getting to the core of the programming... And it made no sense. Didn't look like anything he's seen. Sure, custom tuned and programmed Allmate's were a thing, but to this level was surprising. There was the occasional line that he recognized here or there but it would take careful analysis and some time to fully understand what he was looking at. What? Was he some kind of genius? Noiz found that the concept both intrigued and irritated him. 

As he worked he recalled back when he first met Aoba. 

_It was a few years ago, Rhyme was recently pushed out of its development phase and released to the public. Noiz had picked up the game in the middle of alpha phase, and played through the beta, and still into the release. To say that he was good at it was one thing, good is subjective, but if you said that he understood it and how it worked you would be correct. His knowledge is what gave him his edge letting him stand undefeated. He had many challengers, all of whom he accepted, even the ones who visibly didn't stand a hope of winning just to prove his place was on top. For him, Rhyme was both an addiction and a place of belonging._

_He had just started forming his team, his group and him were scouting for a hangout, and that's when he met him. Sly Blue._

_Thinking about it, he didn't look anything like the Aoba he recently met and lost to once again. Sly had an overall darker appearance, both in his dress and expression, with almost dead eyes that only found light his opponents struggle, paired a frequent look of irritation or a cocky smirk on his lips._

_Their first of many matches was when their opposing groups were passing by._

_Sly with two blondes possibly twins on either side of him, and himself with a few of his team: Sly must have overheard them talking and recognized who he was. Or perhaps he already knew of him and recognized him regardless. Sly Blue, though only having joined Rhyme after the game became public was someone who had quickly climbed the game's ranks._

_When they met it was because Sly interjected himself into his group with a large grin and narrow eyes. It was chilling of its own, the blondes with him, one matched Sly’s sudden look of glee with his own excitement, while the other had a calm but confident look. Of course Sly wanted a match._

_"Noiz, Right?" He had latched himself onto on one of the guy's arms. The guy of course tensed and instantly made a face displaying his discomfort and looked to Noiz for assistance. After all, a team leader had to care for its members._

_Noiz frowned and stepped in front of Sly, "Whos asking?" He held his shoulders back strong but kept his hands nonchalant in his pockets._

_"I want a fight." Replied and challenged Sly._

Sly had changed. Well, in more ways than one, for starters the Aoba he had re-unioned with seemed kind by default, and he didn't have that unnerving feel or look anymore. He didn't look like he could hurt anyone much-less like he would intentionally look for a fight. 

Noiz found himself interrupted from his thoughts when the room door slid open in a hurry. He turned, placed his hand down behind him to hold himself up and looked up from where he sat on the floor in the others room, his other hand still typing away without having to look at what it was doing "Welcome home. " he greeted him as if this were normal.

Aoba felt a mix of emotions all surging at once: shock, anger, disbelief, the former of which he felt the most. "What are you doing!?" he cried out one hand twitching while the other held firm to the door frame, his eyes narrow jaw hanging open for just a moment, "Who are you?" He quickly demanded in follow-up. 

Noiz just stared at him as if he didn't understand, because he really didn't. Aoba should know exactly who he is. He reached into his pocket and took out one of his rabbit cubes, "You should know." 

Aoba stared at it blankly for a split second before wincing, vision overlapping itself. 

"Let's have a fun game, shall we?" Noiz repeated himself out loud, something he had said just earlier that day to Aoba. "Sergaki Aoba, Rhyme name Sly Blue" 

Aoba felt his head start to split and he leaned against the door frame while holding it. "You're!" He grimaced, "Ungh mmmm.., F-From earlier!" he managed to declare through pulses of his headache and spinning vision. He felt sick. 

Noiz got up, he walked over to Aoba and pulled him out of the doorway and pressed him up against the wall face first. "What's the matter?" he leaned his weight into Aoba pinning him in place. 

The ensuing seconds of silence helped his head clear some but Noiz was not pleased, to him it seemed as if Aoba was just trying to get out of this meeting. "Fight me." He spoke to him but softer, almost more intimate. Aoba groaned. "In Rhyme fight me".

"I told you, I don't play Rhyme!" Aoba whined out. 

"Sly Blue," repeated Noiz. Then he took Aoba’s arm and bent it behind its back making him cry out once more. 

It was quickly becoming too much for him, then nothing at all, he felt something snap, but it wasn't his arm. He went quiet. Something was changing. 

Noiz didn't immediately notice the difference though, he dismissed the sudden silence and lack of whining. He pressed harder on Aoba's arm and spoke. "You only need one arm to play rhyme." and Aoba laughed, giggled actually, which spooked Noiz into quickly letting go. He knew that sound. He'd heard it before. "Sly" was all he said before there was a noise on the roof sudden and loud that got both of their attention. 

Noiz practically jumped as he saw a man in a gas mask get up on the veranda and then clamor past the door. "The hell?"

"Stop hurting master!"

"Master?" Noiz felt his face scrunch into confusion, they were in full view of the bedroom door left open by Aoba minutes ago. 

"AOBA!" yelled another man as he came running in and grabbed him by the arm yanking him away from Noiz rather possessive of him and the sudden yank knocked Aoba out of whatever came over him.

Aoba whimpered then whined once more. "I need, I need my medicine." He reached up and held his head again feeling dizzy, in pain at multiple places and the need to puke. "Kojaku please..."

"Master!" Echoed the gas masked individual. 

Kojaku pulled Aoba to the bed and went through his Aoba's bag finding him the bottle he'd seen him take out before handed him a pill. "I don't have any water."

Aoba flicked his tongue against the bottom of his mouth a few times conjuring up some spit popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed, leaning into Kojaku who held him as he glared at the other two in the room. 

"Who?" Noiz began before gas mask interrupted again.

"Are you a friend of masters?" it demanded. 

Kojaku growled. "That's what I would like to know myself, certainly doesn't seem like one.".

Noiz took a few steps forward and leaned down into Kojaku's face a deadpan look, "What would you know? You clearly haven't always been there for him hm?" All in all, Noiz was just quickly getting in a foul mood now that he'd been interrupted by both of them. 

Noiz's words started a fight, Kojaku got up and punched first and the gas mask was just in the way. The room got trashed until Tae tired of the racket came up and put a cease to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter warnings:  Kojaku getes protective, Noiz is a punk and wants to start shit.

The four of them found themselves sitting around the downstairs table after being scorned and doughnuts in front of them. They all shared in them, surprisingly to Aoba, even Noiz had a few. 

Once they were done eating Tae told them all to go home, which lead to Aoba walking them out, Clear left first, but Kojaku and Noiz both lingered, both giving each other a sharp glare. 

"You never even gave your name." Kojaku pointed out to which Noiz raised his chin and a brow and replied smug, " It's common courtesy to give yours first." 

Aoba seeing the start of another fight between the two quickly put himself between them by standing in front of Noiz. "This is Kojaku and you are?" He tried to fill a dialogue and looked back. 

Noiz huffed, then clicked his tongue, "Really? Do you not remember me, of all people?" He then took a step around Aoba to face Kojaku and held his hands at his sides loosely in his pocket but was ready should he need be. "Noiz." 

"Noiz?" repeated back Kojaku.

"Noiz...?" Aoba even more hesitantly also repeated and focused on getting a good look on his face before biting his lip and looking away. "I don't. No."

"Seriously??" stressed Noiz in total disbelief, he'd seen it just moments ago, Aoba acted like himself again, like Sly. 

"Yes," Aoba said firmly and sighed putting an arm out in front of Kojaku as he very clearly was not too fond of having made Noiz's acquaintance. He looked up at Kojaku and firmly told him. "Its fine." he tried to tell him. 

Kojaku grit his teeth. He didn't think it was, but he wasn't going to push Aoba, not with how poor he was already looking. He'd had a hard night. 

Aoba then sighed and begun to further expose to Noiz to try and aid his confusion, "A year ago I got into an accident, I was told I got jumped and beaten by some guys who didn't really like me, I woke up in the hospital without a lot of my memory. I feel like I should but I honestly don't remember." 

If Noiz felt something, he certainly wasn't showing it. Aoba couldn't help but frown and subconsciously cling to Kojakus arm as if to hold him back but really for comfort since he couldn't hold Ren who was still inside. 

Noiz just stared at them for a moment or two before exhaling slow and loudly. "Alright, I'll see you later Aoba," he told him before just turning to go, he wanted to get away and needed to rethink some things. 

"I-" Kojaku started. 

"Just fuck off would you?" Noiz cut him off and waved a hand behind him. The only reason Kojaku did nothing was Aoba still holding onto him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda made it semi Aobas point of view I hope it is not confusing. ><


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter warnings:  Light torture (because sei), violence, Angst, use of scrap, brooding

He should have gone home, but he didn't want to. He wandered the back streets of the old resident's district aimless until he ran into some punk Ribsteez with a mark depicting a woman on top of a bomb in a pinup fashion, it tasteless. He didn't even recognize it, they must be some trash team or a new team that just popped up if he didn't know of them, not that he followed rib more than he had to. 

The three punks who cut him off came closer one having a growing smirk stretch across his face as his brows also shot up prior to his laughing. The other two gauged the first one's expression before making a quick look over Noiz after only to reach whatever the conclusion the first one had made as well and laugh. "Hey! No Mark!" One shouted excited towards him. 

Noiz didn't recoil from the sudden burst of breath and spit in his face but he did scowl and start to grit his teeth. He certainly wasn't in the mood for this, then it dawned on him he didn't have to hold back on these guys, and no one was there to split up a fight. 

As he had this realization the three punks were talking to him not that he was outwardly paying attention. As he tuned back in he could gather that they were demanding something from him, fuck if he knew what, but as far as he was concerned it didn't really matter. The only one to gain from this would likely be himself. "Che." He grunted and his scowling straight face dropped as fast as his fist swung at the first guy decking him in the face, fist sliding from cheek to nose, causing the man's nose to immediately crack and visibly adjust itself from the impact of his fist before gushing blood.

One guy wails "Oh!" As if he couldn't believe what he just saw as the guy Noiz punched fell into the third guy's arms limp.

The guy holding the bleeding passed out one growled and his face scrunched up in anger, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He howled before looking a bit useless not wanting to drop his teammate but also not sure what to do with him. He wound up shoving him into the arms of the one who just gawked in disbelief. 

Noiz looked at them unamused and shrugged, "well you're not wrong." he goaded them on because he didn't want this fight to end so quick and disappointing. 

The second guy comes at him he's quite fast but with such a slim lanky form Noiz realized he'd have to be careful not to break this one so quick. He wasn't able to out maneuver the man's punches nor did he bother trying to block or catch them, it's not like he had to. What the man had in speed he lacked in strength, he didn't even really feel the punches. He simply frowned and as the man landed his third punch this time going for the face suddenly, which caused him to bite his tongue. He did feel that. He took a quick step back and spit tasting mineral and smirked, "You're Pathetic" He taunted him, "Can't even directly hurt me yourself, what about your friend? I thought you wanted to get even." 

The effect that Noiz not reacting to his punches had on the attacking man was quickly noticed by both parties; Noiz's taunting of him did keep him from running away but put him on the fence about fighting him in the first place. "Yeah!?" the attacking man yelled back trying to sound bigger than he was, "At least I'm not some inhuman freak!"

"I beg to differ, I was quite the average looking maybe a bit chubby baby, nothing inhuman about that."

The attacking man ducked and went for a low jab, "Quit Fucking with me!" he yelled as he swung for Noiz's gut.

Noiz reached out for the man's shirt collar and pulled him closer into him after being hit in the stomach, that wasn't too pleasant but neither was what he intended to respond, he raised his knee quickly into the man’s chin and let go leaving him to stumble and teeter dazed before going for more blinded by pain and rage. 

He tried to straighten up and keep fighting but Noiz kicked him knocking him to the ground, a kick over a punch since he could tell there's no way this punk could handle a punch. 

The man fell to his back and this time didn't get up. 

Noiz walked up to him and looked down at him the last standing guy able to see his disappointment started to shiver. 

Before Noiz had even looked at him the remaining punk had dropped his friend and started to run.

Noiz sighed this really didn't help him feel any better like he had hoped. He let him get away and started to walk again distancing himself from those pieces of work. 

As he walked he shoved his hands in his pockets, he kicked the first thing he came across which was a piece of scrap into the alley wall. It made a loud noise that likely no one but himself heard. It was mildly more relieving than those fucks. 

He was staying off the main streets now. He wanted to avoid pieces of crap that wanted to start shit yet couldn't take a hit. 

After a while, he just stopped and stared up at the night sky. You were not able to really see much: The districts light pollution, the smog, and the overcrowded skyline; in some ways, it felt like a prison. He sighed and glanced back down at his feet. He remained that way quietly for some time just in thought. 

Aoba forgot about him, entirely. Aoba might not even be the same person. Everything from before may as well have never happened. 

He inhaled deeply, then held it before taking a few steps closer to a building and just punched it. His fist met hard resistance and his skin tore and blood dampened the rock and his flesh. He grit his teeth and took deep breathes one after another. His toes shifted and thudded quietly in his shoes and he bit his lip. 

Then he heard footsteps and a voice, which made him jump, he instinctively hid his face by looking away from the direction they came in. He swallowed thickly wiped his eyes with his dry hand and turned to face the source of the sound seconds later. "The hell do you want?" he demanded as his eyes laid to rest on another male who was a bit shorter than him and certainly frailer looking. When demanding answers his voice held less weight than he intended it to which caused it come off a bit meek. He clenched his fist tight and blood dripped. Good just what he fucking needed another fucking punk... Except he swore he heard this brat say his name. He'd never seen him before in his life. 

The punk in question had mostly black and white dress offset by the blue of his skirt or was it a kilt, it could have been. This made him stop mid thought, why was he debating some strangers odd fashion choice, after all, he had a Fedora. He repeated himself again, "I said, what do you want?" he managed more stern this time, more intimidation behind his voice.

The other smiled. "I just want to know more about you Wilhelm".

That made Noiz freeze, he wasn't just hearing things the first time, and that name, being referred to as such took him back. He narrowed his eyes, "Who are you...?"

The other walked forwards slowly and then reached up with both hands to touch Noiz's cheeks. He flinched away but the other just cooed to him. "I'm not going to hurt you," he voiced soft and warmly, “tell me about yourself".

Noiz didn't flinch when the hands followed this time, something about the other's voice was soothing borderline hypnotic. He could feel himself grow calm under the other's touch and voice. If not for something in the back of his mind reminding him how familiar and how wrong this felt he would have been fully under the others control, and he would have started talking. He wasn't though, he was resisting and now it was his turn to be silent and just frown. 

The other wasn't enjoying the resistance and dug his nails lightly into Noiz's cheek, "Alright, how about something easier. " his tone was a bit less sweet now but still impossible to tune out. "Why did you hurt your hand?" 

The other examined Noiz as he now stood there with a mouth opened look however still mute but his lip starting to tremble. He noticed how there were blood drops spattered on his shirt, just a bit and it was already dry to suggest it happened earlier than his fist at least. Then he looked down at the fist shoved into a pocket that was starting to turn color. "

He was quickly getting a headache at the same time as remembering what felt so familiar about this voice. "S-Sly?" he murmured not fully all there in the current moment. 

"Sly~?" he replied humming having a basic idea about who that could be since he'd overheard many times when younger Virus or Tripp talking about a Sly only to hush up when he got too close or was caught listening. "Who is sly?"

Noiz mumbled incoherently for a few seconds before finally making proper words, " he's... important to me."

The other scowled that's not what he asked. "Hey, asshole I said who is HE." He wanted answers already and wasn't use to people being noncompliant for him. His power was especially as of recent with Toue's help absolute. 

Finally, Noiz Jerked his head away which got his face scratched up by the brat's long nails. He was still disoriented. He took a few steps back and saw his cold gaze, "I don't care who you are, just stay out of my head..." he felt like he was going to hurl. 

He grit his teeth, what was with this human, how was he such a pain in the ass. He followed Noiz and looked up in his eye challenging him. "Call me Sei. Noiz, who are you and why can't I take from you as I want?" 

Noiz's entire body tensed at the thought that whatever that brat was was going to get back in his head. With trembling arms he shoved him back and started to run. 

Sei huffed, he didn't like being denied anything.

Noiz heard him calling out after him but couldn't understand his words and didn't intend to slow down to hear them better. Unfortunately, as he ran he felt himself grow more and fainter of breathing as if it was being sucked from him or he just could not breathe. 

He kept on as far as he could before falling to his knees hands going up to grasp around his neck as if looking to pull off whatever was cutting off his air. 

Sei came around him from the side and then knelt down next to him grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking it back to look him in the eye. 

Those cold endless eyes were all he remembered seeing before blacking out. 

Sei was finally getting what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firth chapter warnings:  Language? Yeah i think thats about it here.

The buzzing of his coil woke him up and he shifted before accidentally elbowing a firm body behind him. He paused winced and looked back with an apologetic look only to be greeted by a freshly woken unamused one. 

"Virus..." Trip complained to him but did nothing else to show his dissatisfaction. On the contrary, he wrapped his arm tighter around Virus's middle and laid his head back down on the shared pillow. 

The two returned to take a nap together after having gone out, and Trip, of course, preferred being the larger spoon so he was comfortably sleeping holding onto Virus. 

Virus yawned and stretched, they'd only just recently gone to sleep he realized by looking at his coil, it was just early morning. He hated mornings and he couldn't be in the sun so when he inspected his coil to see why he was disturbed he couldn't be more displeased. IT was a message with an unknown sender and contained an image of a knocked out Noiz on the dusty pavement in what looked like some back alley somewhere just before dawn. The only telling of who the sender could have been was a long distorted shadow which was quite flat so likely belonging to a man. 

Virus groaned and shifted out of Trips arms to sit up to get a better look. The image and message had no text. "How unfortunate..." he commented, further garnering Trip's attention though he didn't make an effort to move just looked up at virus quietly for an explanation.

He tried to respond to the sender before making further comment. "Hey I'm not sure who this was meant for but I think you got the wrong address." he wrote in his message playing dumb often could gain more information with less effort than up front demanding them. 

With lack of explanation, Trip figured it likely wasn't something that pertained to the both of them and he closed his eyes wanting to go back to sleep, he didn't particularly enjoy day times anymore either. He could feel a faint burning dry sensation at the back of his throat and his fangs felt heavy in his mouth but he tried to ignore it, he should have had more of the guy that him and virus shared at the club, but he didn't, so the fact that he was thirsty now was entirely his fault and he didn't really care for cold blood. He flicked his tongue inside his mouth before resting it low in the bottom of his jaw and swallowing thickly before just focusing on how nice it would be to get back to his earlier dream. 

Virus's Coil ran again with another message:

"No, I got the right one! : ) your human is a bit worn out, you should check on him tonight! Tell him thanks for the fun V! <3"

Now Virus knew who sent it, and it was clear that they were being fucked with. Virus took a deep breath minimized his coil and laid back down. "Trip, we're going to be busier than intended tonight... unfortunately “He whined under his breath. "Noiz ran into Sei and after we go see him we should really talk to him about being rough with other people's toys.".

Trip scowled, "So that's what got you up? The brat." he answered as he was still trying to get some sleep, "It's not serious?" he asked.

"Not if he knows what’s best for him." Virus answered. 

"He usually knows too well." said Trip

"Mhm" Virus agreed. 

"Then go back to sleep Virus, or at least let ME sleep." He told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know how grumpy you get big guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give a chapter of virus and trip and what they were up to while the previous was going on! :D They have a odd sibling relation ship with Sei in this verse I feel. Though I didnt get to write it, while Siring Trip and Virus, Toue is also the primary caregiver of Sei because He was wanted to make use of his voice. Him and Aoba are sirens, except Sei is more the type out of myth with feathers and wings almost like a harpy, where I see aoba as more like the mermaid esk type of siren.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sixth chapter warnings:  Trauma description, Post scrap, Noiz is feeling alot of things both suddenly and intense

As he came to his entire body felt sore tired and just extremely unpleasant, which was so out of ordinary for him that he shot up quickly heart beating out of his chest eyes wide and gave a frantic look around while holding his also pounding head before realizing that he appeared to be at his place in his own bed of all things. The panic started to subside but the pain did not, he felt like he might hurl. He winced closing his eyes entirely and groaned as he pushed the blankets off of him and got out of bed. He had to lean against the bed stand as soon as he was on his feet for a moment. "The fuck?" he muttered and reached up to rub his face stopping as that too gave some discomfort. "Dammit." This was pretty shit and the most troubling part is he didn't entirely remember how he got here. The last thing he could immediately remember was getting into a fight and then being spooked by some weird brat- "Ungf!" He groaned loudly and his head throbbed again as he thought back to that. What was that Monster...? It chilled him down his spine not knowing. 

He took a few steps from his bed to get to his makeshift kitchen. The place he stayed was nothing fancy, just some run down Hotel he paid off by the month for a room. It had besides a bed and small: a Microwave, a small fridge, and a coffee pot, not that he used the later. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water cracking it open and drinking about half of it in one go. He exhaled loudly then caught his breath. He looked around, not knowing how he got back here. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

He pushed himself to cross the room to get to his front door, then he opened the door and glanced outside silently in thought. The cold air on his face felt nice. He turned to go back in and saw blood over his doorknob. His head throbbed again but he faintly remembered struggling to get it open with his hand which hurt so bad and had started bleeding again when he tried to grip the handle. He paused and looked at his hand which now that he paid it attention didn't feel much better or different. He bit his lip and felt that too. His heart started to pick up again. He could feel himself starting to freak out again. No, no, no, no. He couldn't do that, he didn't have the time for that, and he needed to confirm that he'd be safe here for now. 

He went back inside wet a towel from the bathroom with the rest of the water bottle and cleaned off the door, it was enough for appearance wise to not raise suspicion or unwanted attention. Fuck, he just wanted to be alone right now. After cleaning the door off he closed it with him on the inside and then locked and put the chain up on the door once again. 

He just wanted to collapse, but rationally knew he should figure out how to deal with the pain, not that it was something he knew how to handle so he took a seat on a chair and used his coil to figure out some sort of plan to handle this... his mouth felt dry, and he kept tapping his foot to fill the silence as he browsed the web.

After some searching, he got into a hot shower turning the water as warm as he could stand. He was use to the feeling of it cascading down him but the temperature was new too. He leaned against the wall as it poured over him. He tried to think of something besides his pain. 

Time was entirely irrelevant to him, he stayed in the shower well after his fingers and toes started to wrinkle and moved to get out as the water started to go cold. He once out the water was off and he was at least adequately dry just collapsed back down in his bed rolled over and pulled the blankets over him entirely. 

He was now starting to feel numb again, but he really didn't mind it. He let sleep take him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh chapter warnings:  Blowjob is here, Angst, Psychological, Trip why, Shame

They didn't always fight each other, sometimes they were on the same team. They would frequent meeting on a public rhyme server for tag battles. Solo they both ranked pretty high on the leader boards, together they ranked near the top. 

They would never turn down a worthy challenger. 

_  
"Ren, Jubilation set."_

_Ren immediately shifted charging up his blast, "Understood." And his attack split up the enemy team's players straight down the middle._

_"Surround the guy on the right, don't let them regroup," Noiz ordered his rabbits to follow._

_"Roger!"_

_Noiz glanced to Sly, "Alright sly, finish him."_

_"I'm going I'm going." He chided back a large grin stretching across his face as he gave ren commands._

__

**Though occasionally they did spend time out side of rhyme together. He didn't know how to describe it at first. These time were usually spent after Sly lost Virus and Trip somewhere before coming to see him. They were certainly more intimate meetings.**

_His back hit the wall with a soft thud, Sly pressed up against him and there was loud but muffled music playing in the background. Sly purred his name into his ear and gripped him by the shirt, "Noiz~". There was something about his voice and how he called to him that could make him feel drunk._

_He held sly at the hips keeping him close, fingers gripping at the round of his ass. He gave his ass a squeeze, he really liked how it fit in his hands and Sly usually took it as an invitation that Noiz was in the mood for him._

_Sly took it slow, grinding himself against Noiz, making breathy sounds as he drug lips across Noiz's exposed skin. He knew Noiz couldn't feel the softer things, it was why he was so rough with him, and why he was so vocal. But he intentionally did the softer things anyway for the show of doing them, as well as the surprise when he suddenly bit into the side of Noiz's neck and sucked a dark purple red mark. He wanted it to be clear Noiz was his._

_Noiz tiled his head back but watched him with hooded eyes. A hand left Sly's hip to lightly brush his hair, He knew better than to tug it. "Fuck, Sly..." He whispered softly._

_Sly shivered pulled away from him just enough to meet his heated look and smirked. "You know how to end this." He told him, of course, knew he wouldn't. He gave Noiz's tie a yank pulling him in for a kiss. His lips pressed against cool metal and warm flesh for just a moment before he flicked his tongue against his lips for a moment before being obliged more. He worked his tongue sensually against Noiz's before nipping it gentler than he wound his lip having found that he could still feel a bit with his tongue._

_Noiz grunted into the kiss and in retaliation went for Sly's lip, the faint taste of copper on his tongue and hearing Sly gasp was music to him._

_Sly pulled back from the kiss still holding a firm grip on Noiz's tie. He smirked and teased, "Look at you getting so quickly excited! Has it been too long since I last gave you this attention Noiz?" He didn't give him time to reply instead quickly with deft fingers pulled his tie undone so he could get to his shirt unbuttoning him and once he was bare chested drug his nails down his torso._

_Noiz's hand involuntarily gripped at Sly's hair making him cry out and immediately Noiz let go of him entirely, "Shit"._

_Sly after reeling for a few seconds recovered and looked at him stern._

_"Sorry," Noiz quickly apologized, "It wasn't too hard, was it? Do you want to stop?" He asked hoping he did not but knew it must not have been a good feel for him._

_Sly yanked his loose hanging tie from around his neck now and demanded as he stepped back. "Turn around, hands behind your back."_

_Noiz still frowning hesitated a moment._

_"Noiz."_

_Noiz looked at his tie in Sly's hands, it was pretty obvious what he would do with it, but was he really sure about giving that kind of power to him? Of course, he has also surprised him before, so he could be wrong about the intention too. He thought out his options before deciding to slowly turn around and do as he was told. He could trust Sly he told himself. After all, he's already trusted him up to this point._

_Sly grabbed each of his arms and pulled them together behind his back tieing them at the wrist with the tie tightly. He paused to admire how good Noiz was for him, facing the wall hands bound behind his back, he was good for him for sure. He purred, "Thank very much Noiz~" and put his hand on Noiz's arm pulling him towards him at an angle to direct him to turn back around so his back would once again be to the wall instead of him._

_Noiz could feel the praise going straight down to his cock already half hard and starting to strain in his pants._

_Once his back hit the wall again Sly kissed him again pinching and twisting each nipple at the same time._

_Noiz Gripped his hands and took a deep breath in through his nose as his mouth was busy kissing Sly. He let Sly take as he wanted, returning the bite to the lip he gave him and groaned as Sly took it a step further sucking on it too leaving it with a kiss swollen look._

_Sly was quick to grinning again after the kiss, He hummed admiring his handy work so far marking Noiz up. He leaned into his chest once more but this time with his face He leaned into his chest once more but this time with his face as he ran his tongue over the red marks made earlier from his nails and spoke to Noiz using his most sultry tone. "I wish there was a mirror in this room so you could see how perfect you looked bleeding red and bound for me." His hands now on Noiz's sides now drug out more marks causing another hitch in Noiz's breath and this time a low moan._

_"I could think of a better use than that." he replied, "I'd much rather see a reflection of you spread wide open on my cock from behind."_

_Sly looked back up at him and clicked his tongue before shaking his head, "I'm not opposed but that's really confident talk for some one in your position." He then continued to smile as he dropped down to his knees and cradled Noiz's package in hand from the underside. He got comfortably positioned on his knees before leaning into his crotch with his face nuzzling against the fabric and creating more friction against his member._

_Noiz looked down lowering his head and letting his shoulders relax he couldn't take his eyes away. "Sly please."_

_Sly inhaled deeply and laughed, "I didn't even need to tell you to beg. Wheres the fun in that?"_

_The pair locked eyes before Noiz chewed on his lip whining, begging more._

_"That's better, that's what I want out of you right now."_

_Noiz bucked his hips._

_Sly with both hands gripped them and held them firmly against the wall after. "No... " He waited, "You'll get what you want at my pace," he told him and drew his hands in towards the middle of his form so he could unlatch his belt and unbutton his pants to free his cock._

_Noiz felt like Sly couldn't move fast enough. When the cold air finally met his hot member he swallowed thick and held back a shiver. He was fully erect and he wanted more. Only Sly could do this to him. He never really enjoyed it even half as much when he tried to do please himself on his own. For the most part, he'd almost no interest in self pleasure._

_Sly really admired Noiz's cock, from base to tip it was laddered with piercings; he loved to run his tongue over each and every piercing individually, he loved to give one a gentle tug here and there with his teeth. It gave him almost the same reaction as when he'd lightly bite on the head of Noiz's cock. He took his time slicking him up and only further teasing Noiz, the grunts soft moans and heavier breathing made it worth it to him. A time or two Noiz couldn't help but slightly and reflexively arch his hips yet with a simple change in the tone of his hum as he worked Noiz over it quickly reminded Noiz of his obedience._

_Finally, he took Noiz fully in his mouth closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the feeling of the ribbed manhood sliding across his tongue and down his throat. His taste of precum and sweat mixed with his musk when his noise met blonde pubes was everything he needed. It was easily one of the many reasons he did this. He could feel him self getting close as much as he could taste Noiz who was in similar position. He moaned around his cock as he bobbed his head rhythmically. So good, just a little bit more._

_Noiz was lost to his pleasure, nothing else mattered, "Sly, fuck, so good, you're so good, I'm getting close, I need to cum Sly."_

_He was breathy and desperate Sly noted, and- fuck if he kept that up he would likely cum in his own pants as well. He pulled away about to tell him to be quiet. He didn't want this to be over yet._

_Despite pulling away Noiz still finished, the cold throwing him over the edge and resulting in his seed coating Sly's Face._

_Noiz had to catch his breath but he did mumble an apology._

_"Noiz you need to wake up."_

_'What?' Noiz thought and his head snapped up to look at him confused._

_"Hey, Blondie wake up."_

_That didn't even sound like Sly anymore._

__

Noiz Suddenly felt cold, in addition to a sinking feeling of another weight next to him. His eyes shot open and he saw two blondes. One sat next to him on his bed and had pulled the blankets off him and down to thankfully just above his hips and no further. The other was standing at the foot of his bed. 

What? How!

His heart started to race faster than it was in his dream before he came. 

Fuck.

He felt a warm sticky wetness between his legs. 

His cheeks turned hot. He made a sound utterly unbecoming of really anyone followed by a whimper. He reached for his pillow and quickly hid his face and just really wished he didn't exist right now. 

The two of them heard a muffled mumbled please leave. 

Trip just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Trip killed Noiz owo...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eighth chapter warnings:  **Noncon,** Psychological still,

The silence dragged on without end. Which honestly surprised him almost as much as seeing these two suddenly in his place as he woke up in literally the most awkward circumstances possibly possible. He knew them at least enough to know that they could be quiet the talkers since when he met up with sly who was usually accompanied by them they were regularly joking or talking Sly's ear off. 

Part of him really wanted to believe that what he saw wasn't real and in fact was the continuation of his dream. That when he removed the pillow he'd open his eyes and be in bed alone, and not having had creamed his sheets.

Slowly he removed the pillow inch by inch pulling it down from his face and peered out. 

FUCK. THEY WERE STILL THERE. 

He quickly slammed the pillow back into his face.

"Alright Alright, we get the picture but it's not like you haven't been fucking our friend," Tripp replied casually. 

He sat stiffly. Pulled the pillow away from his face enough to more properly speak, but rather than pull it down from the top he more so held it out from himself. "IS THAT, what THIS is about?" He asked a bit shrill and still reeling. 

"No"

"No~"

They both replied. 

They sat there together a few seconds of silence passed with Noiz just slightly peering beyond the pillow before Trip took the pillow and yanked it from him. 

"A- Hey!" Noiz called out and tried to keep it from being stolen then when he wasn't able to get ahold of it he was left with having to look at them. His pale face started to burn bright pink then redder as time went on but he did scowl unappreciatively at Trip until a hand reached out and touched his cheek that wasn't from Trip. It coaxed his gaze away from him.

"We're here for you obviously" Virus corrected him and in response Noiz quickly slapped the hand off of him and shifted on the bed grabbing the sheets and scooting back away from Virus as far as the head board would allow. "Ah don't do that, we're not here to hurt you, after all, we could have done that while you slept." His tone was mock hurt and definitely teasing Noiz. 

Noiz though wasn't paying him too much attention for the brief moment after readjusting himself and his sheets. Instead, he was staring past them both eyes locked on the door. It was locked and chained still. "How did you get in...?" He demanded voice soft and sounding very uncomfortable. 

Virus looked back following Noizs gaze and shrugged. "A mystery. Truly." 

Trip snorted and then kneeled down on the bed sliding himself over to join the pair. 

Noiz's Attention snapped to Trip. 

Trip smirked. "You act as if we're going to eat you relax." 

Virus leaned into Noiz with his full body slinking an arm behind his neck and around his shoulders. "Of course that could be arranged if you're into that" He purred sensually into Noiz. 

Noiz took a deep breath and swallowed, he could feel even the breath against his ear. It was certainly a different and new feeling, it sent shivers down his spine, "Or how about you two just get off of me and go home. I'd really be into that babe." He quipped trying to save some face and appear less intimidated than he was. He looked to Virus as he spoke and couldn't help but notice how red his eyes were. He, while he didn't really look before, couldn't help but feel like he didn't remember them being that way. 

"But honey you smell so sweet and I've always wanted a taste."

Noiz jumped his whole body shifting in towards virus's as he felt his blankets shift and rough calloused fingers slide up the underside of his shaft before wiping off the tip of his cock. He gasped and bit his lip hard to not make any more of a sound. It was still so very sensitive. 

"He's even ribbed for your pleasure." Trip joked as he brought his hand back out and held his cum covered finger tips out in front of Virus' Lips. 

Wordlessly Virus accepted Trip's fingers into his mouth after licking them off with his tongue and during which Noiz caught a glimpse of his fangs. 

What? 

He tried to squint and get a closer look. 

Trips gaze was split between Virus and Noiz, "he looks interested in your fangs" he stated.

After making sure every last drop was off of Trips fingers, even sucking on them, he finally turned his attention back to Noiz who had been watching with such a curious changing expression. "I want to taste more..." Virus murmured.

He touched Noiz's face again, hand partially on his cheek but cupping the underside of his jaw too, he tilted his head up and at the moment Noiz just didn't know how to react to this. 

Virus Nuzzled his neck before giving it soft kisses. Though his heart was beating quickly Noiz exhaled deeply and couldn't help but feel how nice such a simple gesture was. It made him think about Sly when he used to do the same. It took him away from the current moment in time, for just that, a moment, as teeth, sharp and pointed dug into his skin. 

His eyes shot open and he opened his mouth to say something and instead of words out came a loud half garbled moan. Where he initially felt a sting of pain had quickly melted into overwhelming pleasure for him. He licked his lips and tried again to voice himself, and only managed to say a soft fuck. 

Trip ran his fingers through Noiz's hair petting him in part to further coax him to keep calm and part to just finally get a chance to feel it. He has had many thoughts regarding it and wondering if it was anywhere near as soft as Virus's felt. It was more innocent of a gesture than what he had done before. He didn't want to scare Noiz any more than he already may be while Virus fed off him. He'd hate to break him too through having him try to pull away from Virus's fangs to only make the punctures bleed more. 

Finally, when Virus had his fill Noiz was feeling light headed but alot more complacent as well. As he felt Virus pull back he whimpered at the loss of contact. 

Neither of them let him yearn for touch for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trip doesnt have mercy or sympathy. Noiz rightlyfully has died. Rip. I am not sorry for the bad jokes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninth Chapter warnings: coercion, dubcon, signing his life away, Underage drinking. Sorta, like, I didnt say it was a drink but im not saying it isnt,left for reader inference!,language, angst, intoxication, maybe stalking i think... :V

After his encounter with the pair of blondes, he was quick to leave his place and he didn't really want to come back. He hated it but as per suggestion, he did grab something to eat from the fridge as he left. He had too, his body still felt weak. 

He didn't know where he was going yet again but he did know where he wasn't going to return too. 

He didn't like the idea of sleeping back at his place anymore now since Virus and Trip some how very easily it appeared were able to get inside. He was done. He had had enough of all the weird things that were happening to him. He just wanted to find a place away from it all. He wanted it to stop.

He took another bite of the green curry flavored meal bar as he continued walking not paying too much attention, unfortunately. He did give a glance before crossing the road as he would always, and he certainly didn't see it coming. 

There was a loud screech suddenly to his right and a very large man on a bike both covered in black had turned and skidded to a halt right in front of him only inches away. 

He swallowed and looked up at the biker behind meeting his gaze about to tell him off when... Fuck. He blinked rubbed his eyes, what the hell is this- Wait he didn't really want to know. Still, he felt determined to not let his life continue on out of his control. He held up his shoulders and opened his mouth to say something but the man on the bike, the longer he looked at him the less real he seemed. 

As he looked onto the biker it felt as if time was standing still. 

The biker had cold seemingly endless looking eyes, and what appeared to be smoke tailing off of his form, the longer he looked the more the biker appeared to suck in all light around him. 

Looking at him felt wrong. 

The biker had some sort of crushing aura about him that made Noiz feel nervous and short of breath. 

Finally, he tore his gaze away and mumbled something before making another quick glance and hurrying the rest of the way across the street and out of the bikers way. 

The biker kicked his bike back into gear and drove off as quickly as he appeared. 

Daring to steal a quick glance back behind after the biker left Noiz wasn't surprised to see no trace of him, not even skid marks on the road from the squeal the tires made just moments ago. 

Noiz shivered feeling a sense of dread go down his spine. He lifted up his meal bar to eat another bite only to realize he must have dropped it. 

He clenched his fists together at his sides and took a deep breath. FUCK. 

Well, hed ate half of it at least. 

Finally, when his feet couldn't take him any further he settled on the anonymity of a club. 

His first impressions when walking in was that the music could be better, followed by the fact that this place was perfect. He could hide here till closing and it would give him plenty of time to rest. 

He approached the bar ordered a drink and paid for it upfront instead of opening a tab. He didn't get questioned about his age. Once he had his drink he took it to a booth towards the back of the club and sat down alone. 

He had a drink of what he ordered, he didn't exactly know what it was, but it was the first thing he saw on the list of drinks available. He scrunched his entire face at how bitter it was. Almost unpalatable. He had another sip. It seemed like one of those things that the more you had the less you noticed the taste. It was good he thought. It was good because alcohol was supposed to help you forget things. He wanted to forget quite a bit. 

He was about half way through what ever he ordered when he noticed him again. A tall dark man walked down the opposite aisle from him and into a booth at the back of the club. 

The same tall dark man that almost hit him on his bike. He was positive. He had to be. There was no way that anyone else could be that massive and yet indescribable and carry such a feeling about him. 

He shuddered in his seat though not as much as he did earlier, a once unsettling but now welcome numbness had come back over him. He looked down at his drink for a moment in consideration before tossing the rest of it back and going to approach the dark man. 

Fuck this, he was sick of this. He was going to have a word with him this time. The fucker almost hit him!

"Hey." Noiz garnered for his attention after he had made his way across to the man's table. The man didn't answer him. He just seemed to stare past him. 

"I said hey." 

Still no answer. For a brief moment, the man's eyes flicked to Noiz in acknowledgment but then back to what ever he was searching for. The way his eyes did not stay in one place made it clear he was looking for something. 

Then the stilled.

Wanting to know what he found and was looking at Noiz turned around and made attempt to follow his gaze. 

At first, no one or thing stuck out, but then when the crowd shifted just a bit as a new person joined it on the floor he caught a glimpse of light ashen colored hair, almost blonde, and it belonged to some one who had a face long like a fox. He looked almost like some kind of fashion icon or model wearing a traditional Japanese robe, it reminded him of Aobas friend Kojaku. What further grabbed his interest about the rather stunning man was his necklace comprised out of skulls and one teal gem at the center.

Noiz quickly decided something was not right about this man too and looked back to the man he came to confront instead. "Hey, don't ignore me to watch him, whoever he is. He's probably some egotistical cosplayer. I want an explanation. " He demanded of the man, "You could have seriously injured me, were you even looking on your bike." 

Noiz went on. 

The man examined Noiz for just a moment more, he could clearly tell Noiz wasn't in his right mind. Likely some sort of intoxicant, though he wasn't sure it was caused by the booze this place served. He didn't smell that strongly of it, rather instead he carried a distinct smell of spice and iron. 

The man raised his lip into a scowl as he noticed the marks on both sides of Noiz's neck, they were pointed incisions. He was getting an idea of what had Noiz acting like he was. "Sit." He told him not dismissing him but wanting him to get out of his line of sight. He'd been following that damned fox for weeks trying to catch him in the act of bewitching a human's soul. Not that he cared for Noiz he could just tell that he wasn't going to be safe going off alone. There was obviously those who wished to sink their teeth into him. 

Noiz, however, did not sit. Instead, he leaned over the table. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" 

The man growled. "Don't be impudent kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

The man most certainly disagreed and thought of Noiz very much like a kid. He most certainly was acting like one after all. He grabbed Noiz's wrist and yanked him down to sit with him. 

Noiz yelped. It didn't garner any attention, the club was loud after all. He squirmed to get sat up properly in the booth after being pulled down. 

He then turned to him. "Why did you do that?"

"I need to see," he told him, despite his conscious his patience was thin. "You were getting in the way. Now behave, when I'm done here I'll help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes."

Noiz didn't believe it. 

"How could you help me?" 

"I could help you hide. You need to be careful." The man told him. 

Noiz was quiet for a few minutes before meekly looking at him again. He seemed to be considering it. 

The Fox and his group of followers started to move. 

The man grumbled, "You just got here, why are you leaving?" He didn't think there was any way the fox should have noticed him watching... unless it was because of the sound that the kid made. 

Noiz felt like the man with him cared more about the fox faced male then himself so he pushed his body to move and get up. He was just going to go. this wasn't getting him anywhere, and his luck as of recently he was likely to be stepping into something worse he felt. 

Mink had to tear his gaze from his target again. "Where are you going?" 

"Out."

"Why?"

"Because I can." 

The man reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, god he was having a head ache because of this blonde. He sighed. "Fuck it, you think your better off on your own just go. But remember, you need to be careful. " He reiterated to Noiz before he left dismissing him likely in entirety. 

"You could come back and live with us instead. We'd take care of your every need, even the ones you didnt know you had." Virus chimed in making it sound even sweeter. 

Noiz was tired. 

It seemed that strange things would keep coming no mater what he did. 

He looked down at his feet and took many deep breathes before coming to a answer. He nodded slowly. 

"We want to hear you say it." Trip told him. 

With no further thought Noiz replied, "...Yeah, I'll come with you..." 

After Noiz got out of the club he was quick to realize he had a splitting headache. He figured it was either the music or his irritation that distracted him from it before. 

He simply let his feet carry him until he found himself down the road from Aobas place. He was strongly considering visiting. He wanted nothing more than to have Sly or Aoba or whatever he went by now in his arms. 

Maybe that hot head Kojaku wasn't there. Maybe things could go back how they were. 

One hand fell on his shoulder from behind, then a second on the opposite side right after the first. He tensed didn't look back. He could guess exactly who they were. 

Sure enough Trips deep voice spoke to him first. "Why do you linger after something you don't have anymore?" he asked him. 

"You could come back and live with us instead. We'd take care of your every need, even the ones you didn't know you had." Virus chimed in making it sound even sweeter. 

Noiz was tired. 

It seemed that strange things would keep coming to pass no matter what he did. 

He looked down at his feet and took many deep breaths before coming to an answer. He nodded slowly. 

"We want to hear you say it." Trip told him. 

With no further thought, Noiz replied, "...Yeah, I'll come with you..."


	10. Pretty much a Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenth chapter warnings:  Pet play, Toys, Kinks, Noiz is a spoiled pampered pet and follows orders well, Not exactly a sexscene

Noiz laid spread out on his back clad in naught but a collar, a matching pair of ears and some cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He was comfortably resting on a pile of pillows in a very well furnished and heated room. He felt relaxed not at all apprehensive and most of all very well cared for. His two masters were out, he had a girthy yet comfortable plug with a very bushy tail that he was quite fond of to keep him satisfied in their absence he had no real responsibility. 

He reached for his blanket before rolling over wrapping it tight around himself like a burrito, except in his case he was more of a purrito and he sighed contently before falling asleep having decided it was time for a nap. 

He wasn't woken until his masters returned, they even brought him dinner. He perked up immediately when he heard them call his name, crawled over to greet them and then sat up straight like a proper and good pet at their feet. He smiled large and easily, "You've returned, My Masters."

Both reached down to pet Noiz. He had become such a good pet for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Finally done, sorry its a day late @Avi and @ the mods for the exchange. It was a hole boatload of fun and I really liked working on this! Comments would be apreciated, I hope you guys like it. I hope that the smaller things like Noiz being scraped or his perception and feelings and attude slowly gowing down a rabit hole after that werent to cumbersome... Ah! thanks for reading and have a very nice day! :D <3


End file.
